


Drabbles written for HP100

by Polkat (aralias)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-16
Updated: 2004-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/Polkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles written for the LJ community HP100. Mostly MWPP, but sometimes not. Some light R/S in some of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Mr Potter, I expect you to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading old fic for April Showers 2015. All spelling/grammar errors (and my weird paragraphing) left as originally posted. These fics were never actually posted under the name 'Polkat' but I thought I'd group all my HP stuff together as the name change denotes a change in platform (FF.NET to LJ) rather than a change in the way I was writing.
> 
> This first one was something to do with genre switching.

Harry struggled futilely against the magical bonds that kept him tied to the pillar. He had to get free; had to warn Dumbledore of Voldemort’s hideous plan, warn anyone.  
For the Dark Lord had told him exactly what was going to happen to Harry’s friends, knowing the boy wouldn’t be able to escape, believing that, for once, Harry Potter was finally in his power. And, for once, Harry believed this too.   
If only, he thought irritably, there was some way he could get to the portkey hidden in the lining of his socks.   
Then an idea struck him.   
He smiled.


	2. November the first 1982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was: a one year anniversary

  
Peter

He wouldn’t have known what day it had been if Percy hadn’t abandoned him thoughtlessly, squirming, on top of the day’s newspaper. The pumpkins and candles had escaped beady eyes for he’d been asleep most of the previous day and anyway they were just more snatches of orange that colour-blindness ignored. 

But the letters below him are black and white, stiff hard shapes that proclaim the downfall of the Dark Lord in jubilant lexis. He wonders briefly how many people realise this isn’t the end but the thought passes quickly. It doesn’t matter; when it begins he will be ready.

 

* * *

  
Remus

He smiles today but then Remus Lupin always smiles. 

People have wondered about him: this strange, heartless man who saw his friends destroyed within a single night and still smiles at the anniversary of their death; they have questioned him about it. Remus just smiles sadly at them and inquires what they would prefer him to do. When your world is destroyed all you can do is continue to exist and so he does. He buys a pumpkin, carves a face into it, watches the candle life flicker inside it, dimly. 

He smiles today but then Remus Lupin always smiles.

 

* * *

  
Sirius

The screams of the other inmates have long since ceased to inspire mindless terror and have started merely to irritate; he wonders wryly whether this means he has finally gone mad. Probably. About time.   
The scratches on the stretch of rock beside his bed inform him he has been here a year. Is that really true?   
It seems that much more and much less time than that has passed within walls that never alter, merely becoming dimmer as night falls, lighter with day.  
Someone else wails out their misery and Sirius, losing patience, bellows back “Shut  _up!”_  
A year passed.


	3. How thick can you get?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was: An encounter with polyjuice potion.

Something was different.  
  
He had woken up in the darkness and without his socks or shoes but that was not especially unusual. Not that then.  
What was unusual was that he didn’t remember having gone to sleep and even more unusually when he got up Crabbe’s voice said “ouch!” very loudly as if Goyle had just stood on a part of his body that he was rather fond of.   
“Crabbe!” Crabbe would know. “Where are we?”   
A grunt: “Broom cupboard.”   
That was odd.   
“Oh.” A pause. “Why?”  
“Dunno.”  
“Oh.” Pause. Think. “I’m hungry.”  
“Some cakes down here.”  
“Cakes? … Cool.”


	4. "aaaaaaaagh!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was: an encounter with Polyjuice potion. This is R/S.

He left the dungeons; Black hair whipping behind him. The other him had been kept behind and James, anxious to find his pack, to show them, started running.   
He ran  _into_  Remus around a corner and sent him tumbling to the floor.  
“Hello.” Remus smiled. “Enjoy potions?”   
He didn’t seem to be making any move to get up which James found rather odd; Remus’ kiss a second later sent him staggering to his feet with a strangled  _“aaaaaaaagh!”_  of terror.   
An odd look passed over Remus’ face, realisation, and then he chuckled. “Hello James... Polyjuice today…I see. Where’s Sirius?”  
Laughter.


	5. House wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was: working class heroes.

He slips into the empty space next to her and deposits a kiss on her cheek. “What ya reading?”   
She beams. “My acceptance letter from St Mungo’s… I’m in at last!”  
“Congratulations! ...”   
He tails off.  
“You haven’t written your application letter yet.” Statement not question.  
“Not quite yet - you want to be a healer?”  
“Why not?”  
“I always figured you’d… well, want to look after the kids.”  
Lily laughs and rises. “Then it’s lucky you haven’t written your letters.”  
It takes him a moment to process this, then:  _“What?!_ ”  
Behind him Sirius loses the battle with his laughter.


	6. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was: working class heroes.

She has left him to last, after  _P_ otter and  _P_ ettigrew, shunning alphabetical order because those meetings were painless.  
A knock.   
“Yes come in Mr Lupin.”  
He sits politely.   
“Our meeting two years ago was…”  
“Unsuccessful?” Lupin offers helpfully.  
“Quite… Have you had any more thoughts about what you want to do after Hogwarts?”  
“I want to be an Auror,” he says.   
“Remus, I-”  
“I want to work for the Ministry, or to be a healer, to adopt a child and a dog and-”   
He stops; smiles at her face and his own foolishness.  
“Perhaps, Professor, you could rephrase your question.” 


	7. Searching for Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was: working class heroes.

“Tom?”  
The dark boy at the window turns, shadow emotions flickering briefly across his face before a warm, handsome smile flares instead. “Professor Dumbledore. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”  
“An insatiable curiosity.”   
Tom laughs:  _“Of course.”_  
“Hogwarts knows where thirty-nine of its seventh years are going.” Dumbledore smiles “only the Head Boy remains a mystery. So?”  
“Travelling mainly.” He grins wistfully. “Trying to find something to inspire me.”  
Dumbledore offers his hand. “Well, I sincerely hope you find it. Goodbye Tom.”  
Tom grips it with an odd half smile. “Thank you sir; I hope we meet again.”


	8. If you strike me down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was: Dumbledore's last words. I guess this was before we knew what they were.

Another man in a mask fell as he watched Harry disappearing round the corner.  
“So you came to save Potter once more,” the boy he had known and the man he could not begin to fathom, commented idly as if they were not standing in a war. “How ridiculously predictable of you, Dumbledore.” Snake eyes; smiling. “What  _do_  you hope to achieve with this?  
“I should have thought that was obvious. Harry is alive.” Blue met red. “He will defeat you, Tom.”  
“Eventually, perhaps.”  
“He will.”  
“…And, meanwhile,  _you_  will die to protect him.”  
“If that is what it takes.”


	9. The Beginnings of Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge unknown.

Remus was asleep in History of Magic.   
  
Sirius knew Remus was asleep because he had prodded Remus twice to check he wasn’t just pretending to illustrate how wrong it was to nap in one’s classes: which was something Remus would do, but something he wasn’t doing now.   
It was very odd; unlike  _James’_  snores which were not odd at all.  
  
 _“Remus,”_  Sirius hissed.  
Remus looked up, slowly.  _“…Wha?”_    
“You’re sleeping in class.”  
“…you do  _all the time.”_  
 _“You_  don’t.”  
  
Remus’ eyes flickered to the window where the moon still hung, paley.  
  
“Tired,” he explained quietly and went back to sleep.


	10. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was 'What if?'

It had arrived earlier that morning: as crisp and white as a newly ironed shirt.   
  
‘Dear Ms Rowling,  
  
‘Thank you for sending us your manuscript:  _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone,_  however, at this time, Bloomsbury Books will not be publishing it.   
  
‘We feel that children will not be able to relate to its hero and that the story itself is too long, complicated and contrived.   
  
‘Despite these faults we feel your style has potential. Good luck in the future.  
  
‘Yours sincerely,  
Barry Cunningham  
Bloomsbury Books.’  
  
 _And one more makes nine,_  she thought wryly, dropping the letter into the bin.


	11. She knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was: secrets

_“Hermione knows.”_  
Harry looked up from where he had been pretending to do his divination homework. “Knows what?” he asked, gently removing Ron’s fingers from his sleeve.  
Ron flushed. “That I… y’know…”  
“...that you… are a total moron?” Harry offered helpfully.  
“Yes,” Ron said.   
Then he said: “No. Harry, this isn’t helping.  _What am I going to do_? How did she find out? Does she know  _everything?_  ... I mean, _I_  didn’t -”  
 _“Ron,”_  Harry interrupted firmly. “You could just ask her out.”  
“She might even say yes,” Hermione interjected from behind them.  
Ron made an odd sort of choking sound


	12. How could he be with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was: secrets

He had been watching the map for almost an hour now, knowing that they would visit Hagrid before the Hippogriff’s execution.   
It was not the most exciting thing he’d done recently but, with the possibility of Sirius lurking somewhere on the grounds, Remus had decided it was better to be bored than sorry.   
He sipped his coffee and waited. Finally they reappeared.

Remus blinked quickly:  _No._

Still there. 

He was dead.   
Sirius had- 

A dot labelled Sirius Black collided with the small group and dragged two of them through the willow.  
Remus abandoned his coffee, grabbed his wand and ran.

 


	13. Fragmented Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge unknown.

Within blackness-  
  
 _“Lily and James,_  Sirius! How could you?”  
            _“Moony-”_  
 _“Don’t_. Just…  _go._  Please.”  
     “Sirius,  _what the fuck have you done?_  Moony could kill him:  _did you think of that?!”_  
“So?”  
            “Get out of my house!”   
“I don’t want to stay!”  
                                      “-and James, Sirius! How-”  
         _“James?!”  
_ “Prongs, wake up. Please… Prongs...”  
   “How could you?”  
                                       _“Sirius!”_  
       “I don’t want to speak to you.”  
 _“Moony-”_  
                                                         “I’m sorry-”  
          _“- James?.... Lily?”_  
“Peter, it’s Sirius: are you home? ... Peter, are you there?”  
                                                                          “Take my motorbike: I won’t need it any-”  
       “Lily and James, Sirius! -”  
“Just _go-”_  
                                                     _“Prongs-”_  
  
  
Sirius Black was slowly going mad.


	14. Too Many Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Weasleys

Ronald Weasley is three and hiding in his room.   
The broken broomstick sticks messily out from under his bed, covered, somewhat dubiously, with a maroon jumper. Ron hugs his bear more tightly. The door opens and his five-year-old brother Fred storms in.   
“Where’s my broom?” he demands loudly.   
“Don’t know,” Ron mutters.  
“You took it!”  
“Did not!”  
 _“Did!”_  
Fred spots what is beneath the jumper and lets out a strangled cry. He runs first to the broomstick and withdraws it, then back at Ron holding their father’s wand before him. His hands are shaking. “You broke it!” he yells.  
 _“Didn’t!”_


	15. Junior Assistant to the Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Weasleys

Percy is trying to bounce with joy and look dignified at the same time. “Mum?” he calls as the front door to the Burrow slides open, amused to hear his own voice crackling with excitement. “Dad?”  
Both his parents appear from the living room; his mother hugs him. “We got your Owl,” she beams. “Are you going to tell us what’s happened?”  
Percy’s smile becomes more pleased with itself: rejoicing not only in his achievement but with the expected happiness he will bring to his parents, who have been so worried about him since the Crouch affair.  
“I’ve been promoted.” 


	16. No One's Ever Understood Me Like You Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Weasleys

The words are still there, gleaming up at her.  _“Hello Ginny. My name is Tom Riddle.”_  
Ginny looks around: expecting to see Fred or George lurking behind one of the beds in the ostensibly empty dormitory, laughing. No. She’s definitely alone. Besides, the stairs would have reacted if either of her brothers had attempted to get up here.   
She picks up her quill again, tentatively, from where it fell when the words appeared.  
 _“Who are you?”_  
Her ink disappears and reforms into spiky, elegant letters.  _“I used to be a student here, like you, a long time ago.”_  
Like me.


	17. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: storm?

The first time he finds Remus sitting on the roof in the rain Sirius Black is eleven-years-old and doesn’t really understand when Remus smiles and says: “I like it here… feels almost like pathetic fallacy…”  
“You’re not pathetic,” Sirius grins, pushing dripping hair from his eyes. “A bit wet sometimes, but not _pathetic_...”  
  
Years pass: Sirius Black is seventeen.   
  
Remus still sits in the rain, but now Sirius knows that pathetic fallacy means that behind the quiet smile Remus is feeling like the storm; now he knows how strong Remus is.  
  
This time he twines their fingers together and watches the clouds.


	18. Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: superstitions

Remus was a werewolf: Sirius said so, and James said so too which was usually enough for Peter.   
  
He glanced quickly across at their friend, who was extremely pale and reading an extremely large book.   
  
 _Recovering from his flu,_  Peter thought absently, before remembering that Sirius had said Remus had never had the flu; that he’d been lying to them.   
  
Remus didn’t look like a liar, but then, he didn’t look like a werewolf either. Werewolves were vicious, _evil_  creatures…  _Everybody_  said so...  
  
Remus scratched his nose, leaving an inky smear across his face.   
  
Peter decided Everybody was probably wrong.


	19. Like Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge unknown.

It was Christmas and a hoard of loud red-haired children had turned up in his ward. Not that Conner cared any more: Christmas was just another day to be endured like all the others.   
Endured alone.   
  
 _Did people really live like this?_    
  
 _No,_  he thought wearily.  _They didn’t._  He’d been given pamphlets. Most werewolves died before they reached forty.   
  
Conner was thirty-seven already.  
  
He closed his eyes to block out the children surrounding the irrationally cheerful Arthur and so did not notice the man approach until he spoke.   
  
“I see your name is equally ironic.” He smiled as Conner blinked. “I’m Remus.”


End file.
